Another Family
by Katerina Riley
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are getting married. Resulting in Thalia's world crashing down. Can she handle it? One-shot. Slight Percabeth, NO THALICO! T to be safe


**I know I have another story, but this just came to me and I HAD to write it. It's set after the HOO series. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope no one is too OOC.**

* * *

><p>Another Family<p>

Thalia sighed and read the paper in her hands once more. She was sitting in her tent while the other girls were off hunting. She was supposed to be getting ready, but she didn't know if she could even get up off the bed, let alone travel to New York. Thalia sighed again, happy to be wallowing in her sadness in peace.

"Hey, Lieutenant," _Never mind. _"Some of the other hunters are… Thalia what's wrong?"

Thalia looked up to see her friend Phoebe. Thalia didn't trust herself to speak, so she just handed her the piece of paper. As Phoebe read it, her eyes widened in understanding. She reached the end and, to Thalia's dismay, started laughing.

"I'm sorry Thalia," Phoebe looked as though she was trying to get a hold of herself. _She's not doing a very good job._ Thalia continued glaring at her friend. Finally Phoebe seemed to calm down. "It's just, I remember my first time."

Thalia blinked. She wasn't expecting that answer. "Your first time?"

Phoebe nodded. "Ya, but I was way worse than you. I went crazy and almost jumped off a cliff," Phoebe laughed again making Thalia worried about her fiend's brain. "And here you are, enduring it all alone and rather quietly." She gave a little chuckle one last time before taking a deep breath and looking into her friend's eyes. "Do you want someone to go with you?"

Thalia could tell she was being serious now. She looked around the tent, her gaze stopping on a silver dress in the corner along with a few bags. She turned back to her friend.

"Yes."

Xx~oOo~xX

"Thalia!"

Annabeth ran down the steps of the Big House and gave Thalia a big bear hug.

Thalia smiled at she put her arms around her friend, "Hey Annabeth." They let go of each other, Annabeth was about one and a half head taller than her now. "You remember Phoebe?" She gestured to the girl standing beside her.

Annabeth smiled, "Of course I do." They shook hands as another figure came walking down the steps.

Thalia grinned as he running to meet towards the group of girls. "Jason!" The brother and sister embraced into a hug. When they broke apart, Thalia realized he was about two head taller than her. "Look at you, your two years older than you big sister!"

Jason laughed, causing Thalia to smile again only this time, it was much sadder. Then he turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, Percy needs your help."

Annabeth sighed, while I laughed, "When does Percy _not _need your help, Annabeth?" She smiled at that.

"Come on, guys," Annabeth waved for us to follow her. Jason complied immediately, but I stayed outside as the sadness washed over me again. I felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked over and saw Phoebe, smiling encouragingly at me. I knew I could do it. I took a deep breath and began to walk up the steps.

Xx~oOo~xX

I walked into the rec room and gasped. It was beautifully decorated. It looked as though we were really on the beach. I could even smell the salty sea air. They probably had the Hecate cabin help make it so.

Phoebe, who was standing beside me even gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Well, it better be."

I turned around and saw Nico leaning against the doorway. "It up most of the Hecate cabin's energy."

I smiled, "Hey cuz. How's the groom doing?"

Nico smirked, "How do you think?"

Just then, the groom and his bride-to-be walked in.

"Because you just can't!" Annabeth was scolding Percy about Zeus-knows-what.

Percy mumbled something incoherent, probably something quite rude. When he looked up, he saw Thalia. "Hey Thals! So glad you could come!" He jogged up, about to hug her when he stopped. "Permission to hug?"

Thalia pretended to ponder, "Let's see. You're going to get married tomorrow, you look five years older than me, and you're my cousin. So I guess," she paused. Percy folded his arms. "Of course you can Seaweed Brain!"

Percy laughed and gave his cousin a quick hug before Annabeth pulled him off her. "Thalia, you and Phoebe need to come to my room. We have a lot to do." She gave a wink at Thalia, mouthing the words _Bachelorette Party. _

"And Percy," Nico Put his arm around Percy's shoulder, "Needs to come with me, Jason, Grover, Frank, and Leo for our Bachelor Party. See you tomorrow." Nico quickly dragged a sputtering Percy out of the room.

"But I haven't… Wait! ….Ouch! Stop hitting me!" _Splash!_ "Percy, I liked this shirt!"

The girls laughed at the sound of the two boys.

"Come on," Annabeth grabbed Thalia and Phoebe's hands, "Rachel, Piper, and Hazel are already here."

Behind Annabeth's back, Phoebe mouthed the words _you're doing great._ Too bad Thalia didn't feel great in fact she felt worse. _Sometimes I wished I wasn't so good at acting. _Thalia thought miserably.

Xx~oOo~xX

Thalia looked at the clock. It was 12:38. She looked around the room to see the laughing faces of her friends- even Phoebe was laughing. They were retelling a story about Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain. Or maybe it was some of the thing Percy did when he was at Camp Jupiter. Thalia wasn't paying attention. She was sitting by the windowsill looking out at the stars.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Thalia turned to see a pair of eyes whose color kept changing.

"Hey Piper," Thalia forced out a smile, "Ya, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

Piper looked into Thalia's eyes for what seemed like a long time. For a moment, Thalia was afraid Piper figured out her secret.

"No reason, come on and join the party." Piper held out her hand.

After only the slightest hesitation, Thalia took it and began walking back to the group of girls. But once there, an overwhelming sadness struck her. She looked at each of the faces of her friends and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, it's almost one o'clock. If we want to look refreshed tomorrow, we need to get some sleep. Besides, tomorrow is only the ones for the demigods, gods, and goddess. Then we all have to go to California for the mortal wedding. We need our sleep."

To Thalia's surprise they all nodded.

"Your right," It was Rachel who spoke this time. "We need plenty of time to work on each other _and_ the beautiful bride."

Annabeth blushed. And soon they were all fast asleep, all except Thalia and Phoebe.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Thalia looked at Phoebe. She knew the real reason for Thalia wanting to go to sleep.

Thalia shook her head, "I just need to be alone right now." She got up and walked out of the Big House and towards the lake, tears welling up inside.

_Someone help me._

_Xx~oOo~xX_

Thalia sat on the sand beside the lake. She watched as the waves went in and out and in and out… Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The tears fell.

_Why? Father why? Everyone is growing up. Everyone is moving on. My own brother is leaving me behind, just like everyone else. Does no one care? I'm going to stay this miserable age forever while all my friends grow up. _"DOES NO ONE CARE!"

"Thalia…"

Thalia froze. No one was supposed to be out here. Slowly she stood up and turned around. It was Percy. They stared at each other in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't exactly calm. It was more of an unsettling silence; both were waiting for the other one to speak first.

Finally Thalia broke the silence. "No one is supposed to be out here," she whispered.

"I… I couldn't sleep. Nervous you know?" Percy gave a quiet uneasy laugh. Then he stared into Thalia's eyes, "Are _you_ okay?"

Thalia hesitated. She knew she could trust her cousin and Percy _could_ be serious once in a while; this was one of those times. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Percy everything since he was part of the problem. Thalia opened her mouth, but closed it again and shook her head.

"Perhaps I should talk to her," A young woman walked up. Thalia recognized her immediately, even though she wasn't in her regular form.

Thalia bowed, "Artemis."

"Oh, um," Percy bowed as well, "Artemis."

Artemis smiled at Percy, a very rare occurrence for Artemis to do for any boy. "Thank you Percy. But I will talk to Thalia alone."

Percy looked as though he was going to argue, then he seemed to think better of it. "Yes, milady." Percy turned and began to walk away only stopping to look back once. _At least _he_ cares. _Thalia smiled a little, but not much.

"Thalia, we need to talk." Thalia turned, expecting to see angry eyes, but instead, she saw eyes full of compassion and love.

Xx~oOo~xX

Thalia sighed, looking down at the sand. She was too afraid to look at Artemis after she told her story. The whole story from the beginning. When she reunited with Jason and they were the same age until now.

Everyone she loved, everyone she cared about, was growing up. Annabeth and Percy were getting married. They were only twenty and they were leaving her behind to start a family. Jason and Piper were getting closer and closer. Even Nico had a girlfriend now and, to, Grover grew up; he and Juniper already married last year.

Thalia let everything go as she talked to Artemis, not caring about crying. It felt so good to release all her bottled up feelings to someone she looked up to and trusted. And Artemis just sat and listened, not interrupting.

"Thalia," Artemis began quietly, "I understand how you feel. Almost all of the Hunters felt this way one time or another. Though none of them have ever been as special as you." Thalia felt herself blush. Artemis continued, "You're a daughter of Zeus who has been through quite a lot before and after you became a Hunter. You're friends with both a child of Poseidon and Hades as well as a child of Athena. All of whom are growing up." Thalia nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "But they are not leaving you. Simply choosing another path than yours, but certainly _not _abandoning you." Thalia looked into Artemis' eyes, understanding slowly creeping into her eyes.

"I think I understand, now," Thalia whispered quietly. However, her heart still felt empty. She now knew it was because of her friends- no, her _family_ used to fill that space and now they don't.

Artemis' eyes grew fierce, "No Thalia. You don't fully understand yet. You will always have a family, another family. One that will be with you forever."

Thalia's eyes widened in full understanding, "The Huntresses."

Artemis nodded, "You will never be alone. You will have a family who loves you and will protect you, as you would do the same." Artemis looked across the lake. "I sense that you understand now. I must be going now." She stood up, "I will see you tomorrow."

Thalia stood up and bowed, "Thank you, my Lady." She looked up, her eyes shining with joy and relief, "Thank you."

Xx~oOo~xX

There were only a few hours till the wedding. Hazel and Thalia were working on Annabeth while Piper, Phoebe, and Rachel were sitting beside Annabeth, trying to calm her wedding jitters.

"Annabeth stop moving! I'm trying to get your hair fixed!"

"But Thalia I'm so nervous!"

"Well stop being nervous!"

"I can't Hazel!"

"Annabeth-"

"Don't try to charm-speak me, Piper!"

"Guys…"

All the girls turned to the door, "What?" they snapped.

In the door way stood a terrified Jason. "Uh, have…um, have you guys seen, uh, Nico?"

"No, why? Is he okay?" Hazel looked worried about her brother.

"No, it's just that… Um, Percy needs to see him. Because they're cousins and ya…"

Thalia understood immediately. _ I… I couldn't sleep. Nervous you know?_ After talking with Airtimes, Thalia felt as though a weight as been lifted off her shoulders. She felt like herself again and she wanted to help Percy to.

"I'll go." Everyone turned to look at her. "What? Percy's my cousin to," her tone started getting defensive. "Besides, I know just what to do and your hair is perfect." She turned and briskly walked out of the room before anyone could stop her.

As she entered the room, she saw Percy pacing back and forth. "Nico! Thank- Thalia?"

"Hey Percy. Can we talk?"

Percy nodded. "Can you give us a minute Jason?"

Jason hesitated, but after a moment, "Sure. I'll be out here." He left leaving Thalia and Percy standing in front of each other.

"What are you really nervous about Percy?" Thalia decided to get straight to the point. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

Percy blushed, "It's kinda stupid."

Thalia crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow. Percy sighed.

"Okay so I'm… I'm scared. What if I… mess up?"

"Mess up?" Thalia tried not to laugh. "Percy, are you saying you don't want to mess up on life?"

"You're laughing at me!" Percy sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Thalia sighed, "Oh Seaweed Brain. Everyone messes up."

Percy looked up; his face had confusion written all over it. "How is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?"

"Percy," Thalia sat beside him on the couch, "Life is about the choices you make and the people you meet. You're going to make mistakes, but you're also going to make great decisions. Like this one."

Percy's face looked a bit more hopeful, "You think so?"

Thalia snorted. "Think? I know so. You love Annabeth. Annabeth loves you. What's to worry about?" Percy opened his mouth, but Thalia quickly began speaking again. "Look, marrying Annabeth means that if you mess up, she'll be there for you and if she messes up, you'll be there for her."

"That actually makes sense." Percy looked at Thalia and smiled, "Thanks. Permission to hug?"

Thalia laughed, "Permission granted."

They pulled away when someone knocked.

"Come in!" Percy yelled and in walked… Nico.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Well, I did, but not anymore." Percy smiled at Thalia who smiled back; now they _both_ felt better.

"Well, it's almost time to go." Nico scratched his head, trying to figure out what was going on.

Percy nodded, "Kay. Be out there in a minute."

Percy and Thalia got up and walked to the door. Suddenly, Percy turned to Thalia. "Are _you _okay? From, you know, last night?"

Thalia looked down, embarrassed of how Percy saw his strong cousin almost in tears, "Ya. I was in a bit of a…funk, but I'm good now."

Percy cocked his head, "You sure?"

Thalia nodded, "Ya. You all are my family and I know that you will be growing up and moving on. I understand and accept that now. Besides, I have another family, the Hunters."

Percy nodded, "I'm glad everything worked out. For you and me."

Jason peeked through the door, "Guys, it's time. Everyone's here."

Nico's face appeared, "Hurry up, you sentimental freaks."

Thalia and Percy looked at each other; their cousin was going to get it after the Wedding.

"Well," Thalia turned to Percy, "Go on Seaweed Brain. Annabeth will be arriving shortly."

Percy smiled and, along with Nico and Jason, walked to the rec room.

"So," Thalia turned to see Phoebe right behind her. "You okay?"

Thalia grinned and hugged Phoebe, "Yes, I certainly am now."


End file.
